Bo
Bo is one of the Wizard Kings pet children slaves. He is the only one I know the name of. He is one of the foot massage, foot wash, shaving wizard kings hair, clipping wizard kings toenails etc. Slave, and probably his most loyal. The wizard king forces him to kiss the ground the wizard king walks on. I don't know his mortal name at all though. I have also gathered information from spies that they saw him making a sick slave do work while they went in his house invisible thanks to my invisibility spell. That child was Bo. Here is the story. Sick bo was sitting under the fat lazy wizard kings feet, as the king forced him to be his human foot rest. The wizard king was kicking his feet as bo began a deadly cough. The wizard king hit bo's head with his foot, making it slam on the floor then the wizard king yelled, rudely, "Don't cough all over me you stupid child!! You are going to get me sick and I am your master and you have to act like I'm a fragile baby!!!" One of the girls looked up from washing the floor and said shyly, " m m m master , I I think he has a a fff fever...." The wizard king said "oh, really ....... Then I'll have to make him work HARDER!" The wizard king took Bo outside attached him to a rope that was connected to a sleigh. The wizard king said "PULL ME" and with that Bo started tugging. His fever was getting worse, to the point where he humbly said, "master, may I I please have a break?" The wizard king said, "you foolish child, you have to learn to be my slave!!! You are going to always have to do work when your sick!" The wizard king said a mystical Chant and Bo started shrinking "mwahamwahaMWAHAMHWA" Bo could hear his masters booming laugh as he shrank. The wizard king went over and picked him up, tied a rope around his neck, much like a leash grasped his small body in his hand and said "you will know be my personal slave!!!!!" he let Bo down and the whole time they were walking back to the castle, Bo could feel the wizard king tugging on his neck. Once they got inside, the wizard king put everyone in their cages for bed and took shrunken Bo with him. The wizard king moved the string fro me e bo's neck to bo's waist. The wizard king pulled out a box of sweaty mortal tennishoes and said, "these are my favorite shoes, except one time I wore them without socks on a hot day and now there's foot gunk and greasy oil in there. Also there is foot fungus and it's really stinky in those shoes, and I need you to clean them for me" With that he gave Bo a rag and lowered him down... Bo started cleaning and squinted his eyes and nose obviously because of the smell. After 2 minutes, when he was already cleaning the second shoe, the wizard king tugged on the rope and yelled, "HURRY UP, YOU IDIOT!" Bo immediately finished and the wizard king said, holding him near his stinky breath, "your going to sleep in here tonight!", Pointed to a cage near the kings bed and the wizard king locked Bo in it. THE END